Encryption processing, such as encrypting, decrypting and/or re-encrypting files involves use of keys, such as encryption or decryption keys. Encrypted files are considered secure, as long as hostiles are unable to obtain keys. During encryption processing, keys could be accessible and therefore vulnerable to hostile attacks. If hostiles can find keys, they can steal the keys and use the keys to decrypt files. Known methods and mechanisms for key handling leave windows of vulnerability, which hostiles can exploit. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a solution which overcomes the drawbacks described above.